Growing Up
by Linz005
Summary: A Bend it like beckham fic!Jess makes the big announcement about her and Joe. Things are about to change and Jess is about to grow up in a big way! I think I may have fixed the formatting finally...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Wish I did, but I'm a bit too American to own it.  
  
Summary: It's a Bend It Like Beckham fic!! I have only found one other one on the site so I was like if I can't read others I'll just have to write it. It's really just a little add on to the movie. It all begins when Jess and Jules come home from Santa Clara for Summer Vacation.Does anyone recall the big announcement Jess had for her parents that she was supposed to make at Christmas? I bet you do..Well she put it off and now its time. (A/N: I made it summer so that they would be there longer).  
  
Warnings: None that I can think of.Just minor sexual references right now. Hence the PG-13 rating, but if you saw the movie you can handle this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jess and Jules stepped off the plane having arrived back home for the second time since they had left for America. America wasn't so different from England. They had been really afraid of being complete outcasts, but people actually thought it was interesting that they came all the way to America and the other players on the team thought they were some of the best players on the team (that always is a nice feeling). It still was nice to come home. Jess was a little more excited than Jules because Jess was going to get to see Joe for the first time since Christmas since they hadn't been able to get home for spring break. Jules, on the other hand, had to leave her boyfriend, Chris, back in California.  
  
"Jesminder!" Jess's mom called her frantically when she and Jules walked into the airport. "We've missed you so much. It's so good to see you healthy and well." Jess frenetically looked around hoping that Joe would have come and made some excuse about wanting to see his two former star players, but he wasn't there. Her smile faded for a moment, but she was still glad to see her mother and father no matter how frustrated she had gotten in the past with them.  
  
"Hi, mum, dad. I've missed you too. How's Pinky and the baby (A/N: I'm naming the baby after my friend partially because its one of the few Indian names that I know and she really wanted to see this movie)?"  
  
"They are both wonderful. Zambeena is getting so big. But we want to hear about you." She hugged her mother still looking around for Joe. "Jesminder, who are you looking for?" Her mother implored.  
  
"No body, Mum." She then hugged her father who seemed to know that she really did want to see someone and the look on his face convinced her that he knew who it was. "Everything is wonderful with football and school. You saw my first semester grades right?"  
  
"Yes, they were very good. I was glad to see you were keeping up with school." Her mother said as they began to walk toward the exit. Jess waved good-bye to Jules who had just found her parents and motioned for her to call her that night.  
  
"Juliette. I didn't think you would ever be home." Jules's mother spoke so genuinely for once and it wasn't about boys. "So first things first. How is Christopher?" She knew it wouldn't last long.  
  
"Chris is fine, Mum. He's home with his family in New York for the summer."  
  
"Well, that's alright. You call him as often as you like. I don't care." Jules would believe her mother not caring about money spent on international phone calls when she saw it, but then again it was for a boy. "You look tired." Her mother's way of saying she looked bad. "Let's go home." Even with her mother's overbearing tendencies she was glad to be going home for real.  
  
It was still very early in the day when Jess and her parents arrived at their home. She got caught up with everyone including the many people who stopped by to see her. Jess never thought she would miss her extended family. "Jesminder, I invited Tony for dinner. Since you haven't met any nice Indian boys in America I thought you two should catch up. You know he's going to be a doctor." Jess smiled. She didn't mind being set up with Tony. Even though he hadn't told anyone, but Jess about being gay, he had told Jess that he was seeing someone (also an Indian who was in the closet).  
  
"That will be nice, mum. Mum, I'm really eager to look around the neighborhood. It's been so long." She tried to sound as sweet as possible. "Would it be alright if I went for a walk for a little while? I'll be back at like 5:30 that's an hour before dinner." Her mother contemplated it for a long moment.  
  
"Well.I suppose so." Jess kissed her mother goodbye and headed for the door. It was only one o'clock and she knew just where to find Joe. She headed to the Club and into the bar. She entered from behind him and walked up quietly.  
  
"Guess who?" She said playfully covering his eyes. Joe laughed, but then decided to have some fun of his own.  
  
"Hmm.could it be that girl I've been seeing behind Jess's back while Jess is in America." Jess came around front hitting his arm lightly.  
  
"That better be a joke."  
  
"Oh, it is." He kissed her. "It definitely is." He kissed her again for a longer period of time this time. "I wanted to come to the airport, but."  
  
"But my parents would have been suspicious and an airport is not where we need to be when I drop the bomb on them." She looked at Joe thoughtfully who was now holding her in his arms.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I was thinking about how you're going to realize that I am so not worth it and walk away." She looked down, but Joe put his hand on her chin and raised her face up to his.  
  
"Hey, you are worth it. Don't ever think you're not. And remember I couldn't walk away before when you weren't sure. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." She kissed him. "Well, I have almost four hours before I have to be home. We need to catch up in person." They talked about everything and anything. It was nice just to hear each other's voices. They were careful to stay away from anywhere where she might be seen by someone who would tell her parent's. Jess looked a little upset after a while.  
  
"Joe, would you come to my house now? I want to tell them."  
  
"Of course. And remember, no matter what they say I won't and can't give up."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
Jess led Joe into her house. He had been there before, but not in recent days. Every other time he had been there it had been to convince Jess not to give up on her dream. Jess held his hand tightly for moral support. It was only about four o'clock so they had plenty of time before Tony and his family would show up for dinner. "Mum, Dad?" Jess called from the empty living room. They came into the room as did Pinky with her little girl, Zambeena.  
  
"What is it, Jesminder? What is he doing here?"  
  
"You all remember Joe, right? He used to be my football coach." Neither of her parents seemed pleased and looked at her as if to say "What is he doing here now? He isn't your coach anymore."  
  
"Yes of course." Jess's dad extended his hand. Her mother stood still looking sternly.  
  
"Mr. Bharam, Mrs. Bharam. It is very nice to see you again." He was so nervous, but he didn't want to ruin any chance they had by being impolite.  
  
"Yes." Mrs. Bharam said extending her hand. "Jess, we are expecting company maybe Joe should go." Her mother offered politely.  
  
"Mum, I think you and Dad should sit down. We want to talk to you." Her mother was already getting angry. "Please." Her mother sat down with her father crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"I am very grateful for everything you have done for me especially allowing me to go to America to pursue football. Since before I left, Joe and I have become very close."  
  
"How close?" Her father asked trying to remain calm.  
  
"Not that close, but we care about each other very much. He's like my boyfriend." Her mother looked as if she were going to faint.  
  
"Jesminder, I hope very much that you are kidding. This is completely unacceptable. You can not carry on a relationship with him. What about Tony? He's such a nice Indian boy. We don't ask you for much. All we ask is that you don't break with all tradition. We let you play football. Can't that be enough?" Her mother was almost in tears.  
  
"Mum, I am grateful that you let me play football and as much as I love it, it isn't going to be enough one day. Dad you told me to follow my heart. I have to do that now. I don't have a choice. Mum, you and Pinky, always told me that when you fall in love you just know. I love him. I love him." She looked at him the second time she said it.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Bharma I love you daughter too very much so." Neither seemed to hear what they had said.  
  
"Joe, I think that you should leave immediately." Jess took a deep breath, after her father's words.  
  
"Dad, if you make him leave I will leave with him. You have to at least give this a chance. Don't you care that I love him? You didn't promise Pinky or me to anyone because you wanted us to fall in love. And I do." Her mother turned away. Her father didn't know what to say.  
  
"If neither of you has anything to say then I will leave." She went upstairs quickly and grabbed her still packed bag. She came back down.  
  
"Jess, don't do this. You don't want to leave things like this." Joe leaned close to her as both her parents were out of the room.  
  
"I have too."  
  
"Jesminder, where will you go? No one will take you in when they here why you left." Jess was in no mood to argue anymore.  
  
"Mum, I'm a grown woman. You can't make me stay. I'll stay with Jules or Joe for that matter." The last comment was like a slap right in her parents' faces.  
  
"If you walk out of that door, Jesminder, you do not walk back in." Jess slammed the door behind her as she left with Joe. She started crying as soon as they were far enough away from her house and neighbor's that no one would say anything. Joe put his arms around her trying to comfort her.  
  
"Shh.it's going to be alright. I think you made your decision too quickly. Let's go back. You can apologize and I know they'll forget it. They're your parents. They love you."  
  
"If they love me, then it wouldn't matter that I love you. They would understand. They almost took one dream away from me before and I promised myself then that I wouldn't t let it get to that again. I'm not going to sneak around or hide how I feel about you. I can't." Jess looked into Joe's eyes again before hugging him again. "I don't know what I'm going to do though. They meant what they said. I won't be welcomed back. I've never been without my family." More tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"You have me and you always will." Jess crushed her tear stained face against Joe's strong, fit chest. He let her cry, holding her gently. "Shh.Shh." He whispered occasionally trying to calm her down. After a little while, she was calm enough to walk. Joe kept his arm around her waist. Feeling his strong arm against her body was in itself comforting. "Where do you want to go Jess? Do you want to go to Jules's house or.like you said before, you could come with me to my home."  
  
"I have to tell Jules what happened." Jess didn't want to decide right now. She wanted with every fiber of her being to follow Joe to his place, but she was afraid of what she would do. She had to talk to Jules first. As they walked up the front path to Jules's door, Jules burst out.  
  
"Jess, your mother just called all upset. She wanted to know if you were here, I told her that you weren't, but she wouldn't tell me why she was looking for you." She noticed Jess's tear stained face and the fact that Joe was with her. "What happened?" Jules asked and Jess recounted the entire story. She hugged Jess and assured her that everything would be alright. "Do you want to stay here? I mean I don't know what my parents will say if they find out what happened with your parents, but I'll hide you in my room if I have to." Jess didn't want to get Jules in any trouble with her family.  
  
"No, I have a place to stay." She looked over at Joe and smiled. Jules pulled her aside for a moment.  
  
"Look, I am in no way trying to tell you what to do and I know that you are more than old enough to do whatever you want. I mean I do, but just don't do anything just because you're upset. I don't think that you will or ever would, but I just wanted to tell you." Jess didn't get upset. She was just glad to have a friend who cared so much. She hugged Jules again and promised that she wouldn't make any mistakes before leaving with Joe.  
  
Jess had never been to his place. It was a nice flat not that far from the club where she had played on her first real football team. She walked in and looked around. It was neat and well put together, but small having only one bedroom. Joe put her bag on the bed in the bedroom and came back out.  
  
"You ok?" He asked. She nodded trying to convince herself as well. "Well, you can stay in there and I'll sleep out here." Jess began to protest.  
  
"No, this is your place. I'll sleep out here. Really." Joe shook his head no. He told her that as long as she was staying there that he would take care of her and this was the first thing that he was going to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm going to make the empty threat that I won't write the next chapter without reviews, but I probably will. So enjoy and please review 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Awesome!! Thank-you so much for all of the reviews!! You all rock! So just as a heads up so I don't get a bunch of flames in the future, I have only seen this movie once so if a detail seems off, just go with it or tell me and I'll revise (unless it is major to where I'm going). Also consider this a touch AU (ie the cricket thing.) So thanx and keep reviewing (even if you reviewed before, review it again).  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it. (Are you shocked??)  
  
Warnings: None.maybe some slight language, but even that is unlikely. Also I want to try to keep Jess as true to my perception of her in movie (I think you know what I mean *_*)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jess woke up the next morning in Joe's bed half expecting to wake up in her bed back home or even in America to find that the previous day's events were merely a dream. It was late morning (she had been so exhausted and jet lagged from her trip) and she walked out into the other room looking for Joe. He was in the living room where he had spent the entire night.  
  
"Hi." Jess almost sighed the word so that it was barely audible. Joe stood up and walked over to her. He looked at her for a moment. Even though she had only just gotten up and hadn't even changed her clothes to Joe she was just as beautiful as the night that he had almost kissed her for the first time in Germany. He put his arms around her and held her close.  
  
"Hi. How are you doing? I mean in retrospect." Jess took a deep breath and stayed pressed to his body.  
  
"I don't know yet. Let's start with an easier question." She half laughed while the other half of her soul longed to burst out in tears. Joe loosened his grip on her a little, but still kept his arms around her.  
  
"We can do an easier question. How did you sleep?" She smiled at him. Jess loved that Joe was willing to do anything for her. He didn't press her about what had happened. He just moved on. He gave her space to make her own decisions even if he knew it wasn't the right one (A/N My friends disagree, but I think that all he ever did was tell her what he knew she should do because he loved her).  
  
"I slept fine. Your bed was very comfortable. How about you?"  
  
"I slept like a baby. I think I actually like the couch better than my bed." She hit him playfully.  
  
"Stop it! Seriously, tonight I'm sleeping on the couch." He nodded, but even Jess knows that she'll end up in his bed again while he sleeps on the couch. Jess went into the bathroom and took a shower before changing her clothes. Joe did the same thing (at a different time of course) and then he had to get to the Club to open the bar.  
  
"So what are you going to do today?" He asked Jess.  
  
"I'm going to go to Jules's and then I don't know. Why?" Joe smiled at her.  
  
"Well, I thought you and Jules might like to come to training for the day. Catch up with the other girls. I meant to ask both of you yesterday, but then." He didn't need to finish the sentence Jess knew what he was talking about. She also knew that this might cheer her up.  
  
"That would be fantastic. Thank you." Joe shrugged, but smiled out of delight all the same. "I don't just mean for inviting me to training, but for everything. For everything you have ever done for me. Giving me a place on the team, getting me my place in America."  
  
"Stop it, you earned all of that yourself."  
  
".And for loving me." He kissed her again vehemently. Afterward he held her face eyelash close.  
  
"You deserve it and it is my pleasure." He kissed her one more time before he absolutely had to leave. Jess left almost immediately afterwards and went straight to Jules's house. She exchanged pleasantries with Jules's mom before Jules came down stairs. Jess followed her back up to her room.  
  
"So." Jess pretended not to know what Jules was talking about.  
  
"So."  
  
"So what happened with you and Joe last night?"  
  
"Nothing." Jules knew Jess well enough to know that she was telling the truth. Now it was time for harder questions.  
  
"How about your parents? Have you talked to them?" Jess shook her head.  
  
"I've been disowned, Jules. They told me not to come back. The only way that they might even consider it would be for me to break things off with Joe and even then it would be like I had brought shame on my family. I can't give him up. I love him, Jules." Jules got a little uncomfortable when it came to talking about Joe still. He had been one of her first crushes and even though she cared a lot about Chris, she wasn't sure that her feelings her completely gone for Joe. She just smiled when Jess said these things about him.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Jess shrugged she hated thinking about it. The only answers that she could come up with had a whole lot of Could's and If's involved.  
  
"I'll stay with Joe until we go back to America. All our expenses are paid for. I'll get by." Jules just nodded. She couldn't make Jess see what she saw. She saw pain to come and regret. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that we have been invited to train with the Hounslow Harriers today!" Jules forgot everything else and got very excited about seeing her old friends and playing where she had for so long.  
  
"Oh! This is so great. I mean I was so upset when they didn't become a professional team. It'll be nice to see where they're at." They left taking there football stuff with them and went down to the club figuring that they could wait in the Club with Joe until the training began.  
  
They spent most of the day catching up with old friends most of whom they hadn't seen since they left. It was nice and all, but Jess was still thinking about everything else. They played a little football with the girls and told them all about America before the others left. Jules and Jess stayed with Joe in the club. Everything was fine for a while, but then the conversation shifted to the previous day.  
  
"Jess maybe you should go home and at least try to explain it. I mean your father and mother didn't understand why you loved football, but then they came around." Jules always thought that she knew what was best for Jess and though she usually told her to go against her parents in the past, this was different. This was her entire life.  
  
"I can't. They aren't going to change their minds."  
  
"Besides we can get by on our own." Joe added trying to support Jess's decision. He agreed though too. After everything he had been through with his father in the past, he knew that Jess couldn't let her parents dictate what she did. He was, also, afraid that Jess would feel alone because know one seemed to agree with her so he wanted to be the one to assure her that she had someone who loved her and supported her. He kissed her gently on the lips after he spoke. Jules was a little upset by that.  
  
"Look, I'm just being honest about what she should do. Maybe you would understand if you weren't trying to sleep with her!" Jess was utterly shocked by her outburst. She was trying to think of what to say when Joe began to argue with Jules.  
  
"That is none of you damn business, Jules, and you know it! Are you so insanely jealous that you honestly think her parents are right?!" Jules was furious now and Jess was still in shock.  
  
"Oh please! Jealousy has absolutely nothing to do with this! I could care less what you two do. But can you say the same thing. Asking her to stay with her, telling her that you'll get by. Yeah, I'm sure you're just trying to look out for her!"  
  
"Jules," Jess finally spoke up, "Joe is right that this none of your business. You don't know what your talking about either. I asked Joe if I could stay with him. He wanted me to go back and fix things. I said no." Jules shook her head emphatically out of anger.  
  
"Then maybe you're the one with other things on their mind!" She was even angrier than she had been when she saw Joe and Jess almost kissing. Jules stormed out and Jess started crying.  
  
"I am so sick of crying and feeling like I'm wrong in everything I do." Joe hugged her as he had since they had been reunited. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "Do you know what they worst part is? I know I'm right. I know that this is what I need to do. I know that I love you." Joe went to say that he loved her too, but Jess already knew. "And I know that you love me."  
  
"I do and no matter what everyone else says whether it's Jules or your parents remember that we love each other. I, also, wanted to say that about what Jules said." Jess shook her head trying to tell him it wasn't necessary, "It isn't true. I really love you and I am not going to push you into anything to fast or before your ready for it." Jess smiled.  
  
"I know and I never thought that you would." 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So many reviews!! I am so thrilled. I feel awful for making you guys wait so long, but I've been really bogged down and sadly my fics got the blunt of it. I will try to stop that and get as much up as soon as possible! Reviews are still very much welcome!  
  
Disclaimer: The actual owners still haven't made an offer for me to buy it so my status remains that of fan, but then again aren't we all.  
  
Warnings: Sadness on the horizon!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before they knew it, it was July and only a month was left before Jess had to go back to America. She and Jules still weren't talking neither was she speaking to her parents. All she had right now was Joe and football. Joe, seeing that he was madly in love with her, allowed Jess to train with the Harriers so that she would be in perfect shape when she went back. He called Jules hoping she might show up and they could all make up, but it hadn't worked. When she finally spoke with him it was only to tell him to stop calling. He couldn't help, but feel responsible for all of Jess's current troubles. His mind wasn't even on the training session that was presently going on. Suddenly he heard someone calling his name. It was one of the player's and she definitely sounded like something was wrong.  
  
"Joe! Joe! Come here! Hurry!" It was the team's current captain, a new player who Jess hardly knew. Joe pulled himself out of his thoughts and ran out onto the field. He was pretty sure that someone was hurt. He tried to survey the players that were standing around, but he couldn't tell who was there and who wasn't. It looked like everyone was there. He looked down and Jess was lying on the ground, crying and holding her ankle. It was the same ankle she had hurt when she had first started playing for the Harriers.  
  
"Jess, are you ok?" She was crying too hard for her answer to be audible, but Joe knew she wasn't. Aside from the immediate pain, she was probably thinking of all the things that could go awry from this one split second incident. He remembered those thoughts from his knee accident. He got her up and carried her in his arms to his car so that he could take her to the hospital. Joe waited for hours before a doctor finally brought her back out to the waiting room. She looked like she was still crying.  
  
"Jess, what did he say? Tell me." The tears came more vividly into her eyes, but she remained calm enough to answer him.  
  
"He told me that I have two stress fractures from pushing to hard on an ankle that was probably already hurt since some of the surrounding tissues are bruised (A/N This actually happened to someone I know so it is possible.). He said that it will be months before they can even tell how much damage has been done." Joe knew the rest. She wouldn't be able to play professionally. It meant that there wouldn't be any scholarship and that she would not be going back to America.  
  
"Come here, come here." He took her into his arms. She sobbed against his chest. At the moment, it felt like everything was gone, like she was going to die because she couldn't play football anymore. Somewhere deep inside she knew that she had so many other things in her life namely Joe, but it wasn't exactly clear right now.  
  
Joe took her home and carried her into the house. Jess was utterly heartbroken, but exhausted all the same. Joe held her until she fell asleep, the tears having finally subsided. When she was asleep, he went into the other room trying to collect his thoughts. Even though he had been through something so similar, he still didn't know what to say that would actually make things better right now. Maybe nobody had the right words to say to her, but he had to at least try to get her some help. He dialed the phone quickly.  
  
"Hi.it's me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Don't kill me. I know this is a small chapter, but it has been partially written for a really long time and its always hard for me to go back to the chapter like this. So it will be to everyone's benefit that I leave this one like this and start a new one ( which I will write now and post at the same time!!) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As promised here is the next chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: I am pleased to report that I am now the proud owner of BILB.Got ya! No I don't own it!  
  
Warnings: Hopefully a few interesting plot things!! Who was on the phone???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jess woke up early, but stayed in bed for most of the day. It wasn't just because of her ankle, but mostly everything else. Joe left around noon, but avoided the subject of where he was going.  
  
"Jess, I have to run a few errands so I'll be back after training." He assumed she wouldn't be coming at least not today and he was right.  
  
"Where do you have to go?" Joe looked away from her clearly avoiding eye contact. "What's going on Joe? I don't need you lying to me on top of everything else."  
  
"I'm not lying to you. I would never do that. I thought you knew that." Jess rested her head on her arm.  
  
"I do know that. I'm sorry.I'm just." Joe nodded so that she wouldn't have to finish.  
  
"It's alright. I understand." He kissed her gently. "Besides, it's nothing exciting, just your average run of the mill things." He smiled at her. "I'll be back as soon as possible." Jess smiled back and laid back down. She closed her eyes wanting to shut out the world for at least a little longer.  
  
Joe left, but he was hardly on his way to run some "usual" errands. He was going to see someone in hopes of helping Jess and in some way himself. He knocked on the door trying to remain as calm as possible. This had to go well or he didn't know what to do. The entire future rested on what was about to happen.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Bharam. I wanted to talk to you like I said on the phone." Mr. Bharam nodded and opened the door. Joe found that Jess's mother was, also, home. He greeted her politely despite the icy welcome she gave him.  
  
"What is it you wish to speak to us about?"  
  
"It's about Jess actually. She was hurt yesterday at training. She isn't going to be able to play anymore at least for quite a while. Mr. and Mrs. Bharam, she's going to lose her scholarship."  
  
"You know how I feel about her playing football. I'm not particularly disappointed." Mrs. Bhamra pointed out.  
  
"I know, but please think about Jess. This meant almost everything to her. I think she needs both of you. I don't want her to lose her family on top of losing football. Here is my address." Joe stood and without saying anything else left. He wanted directly to his other "errand." It was of course to Jules's.  
  
"Will you please talk to me?" Jules had answered the door, but had immediately closed it in his face. There was a long pause of silence. The door remained closed, but then Jules opened. She didn't go outside, but rather stood in the doorway ready to close it again at any moment.  
  
"Make it quick."  
  
"Alright, Jess was hurt yesterday." Jules was taken back. She hadn't expected that to be what Joe was going to say. Before Jules said anything Joe continued. "It isn't that bad, just a stress fracture or something to that effect. But." Joe was clearly distraught over this whole thing. Jules finished his sentence for him.  
  
"She'll lose the scholarship." Joe nodded. He was ready to break down in tears for the girl he loved. Jules immediately went over and hugged him. She didn't know what else to do. The fight wasn't forgotten, but it simply wasn't important. Her friends needed her and matter what she wanted to tell herself they were still her friends.  
  
"I didn't tell her that I was coming to talk to you or that I went to talk to her parents. I don't know how she's going to get by with only me. I don't know if her parents even vaguely listened to what I have to say."Joe trailed off.  
  
"They won't leave their daughter alone, I'm sure. But I bet they'll try to get her to come home more than they ever tried before. Don't let her go Joe. As much as I hate to admit I was wrong, you two are in love. You haven't done anything wrong." She hugged Joe one more time and promised to come see Jess in a little while. "Oh and Joe? I think she could get by with just you. I know she could."  
  
Jess was lying on the couch in Joe's home eagerly awaiting his return. She didn't like to be alone especially when she was feeling particularly bad about something. She kept looking at the clock. Time seemed to be going by so slowly. Then the doorbell rang. Jess didn't particularly want to get up to get it, but she did. She grabbed her crutches and hobbled over to the door. She opened the door and was absolutely shocked to see her mother and father standing there.  
  
"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here? How did you even know where I was?"  
  
"He told us where you were."  
  
"He? Joe?" Her father nodded slightly. Jess couldn't help, but smile. Joe had gone to talk to her family again when all seemed lost. He was like her guardian angel. All thoughts of happiness disappeared, though, when her mother began to talk.  
  
"Jessminder, are you convinced yet? Do you see what football has brought to our family? You are injured and living with your English coach." Jess rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's Irish (A/N I loved that line from the movie!)." Jess corrected not that she really thought it would change anything.  
  
"He isn't Indian! That's the point, Jessminder." Her mother raised her voice in volume slightly. Jess's father placed his hand on Mrs. Bhamra's shoulder trying to calm her.  
  
"Jessie, we want you to come home. We want you to enroll university here if you will not be going back to America. We love you, Jessie. Don't forget that."  
  
"Dad, no matter what you say I never forgot that I loved you." Her father seemed satisfied. "But, I will not pretend that I don't love Joe. I can't help who I fell in love with, but he's it. I think this has been a defining moment for me. I can't move home. It isn't possible."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well here's chapter four. My college apps are mostly done so I've got more time to commit to this story which I started right before I started my apps. There's also a blizzard right now where I live so I might even get some more written by Monday! Thanx for reading and please review!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back as promised. It is definitely a blizzard here. Since it looks like we're going to have sixteen inches of snow, I think I'll be stuck in the house for a while. Well, as always thanx for reading and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I wonder if they'll sell it to me?? Probably not lol.  
  
Warnings: None that I can think of.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joe came back just as the Bhamras were leaving. Jess stood in the doorway as he walked toward her. "I assume this was your doing." Joe looked at her and smiled. He hugged her and the stood in the doorway for a moment.  
  
"I wanted them to talk to you and you to talk to them. I wanted you to work everything out. Not make the same mistakes I did." Jess kissed him. She loved how he looked out for her so much.  
  
"Why do you have to make it so hard for me to be mad at you?"  
  
"Well, hold that thought." He walked into the living room and sat done. Jess followed him wondering what he had done. "I talked to someone else."  
  
"Jules."  
  
"I had to. She's your best friend. She would want to know what happened. I think she's coming over in a little while too." Jess looked upset. She didn't really want to have to deal with all of this right now. "Things are at least a little less complicated with her." Jess half laughed.  
  
"Yeah, less complicated. Things may very well be more complicated with her. I mean I always knew how my parents would react to you, but I never know what she's going to think or say. Remember Germany?" Of course Joe remembered Germany. It wasn't something one easily forgot. He had wanted to kiss her so much that night.  
  
"Talk to her. This isn't about Germany or us anymore. This is about you and she's your best friend." She nodded. Jess knew that she had to let this one go. There was no point in dragging this argument out. They always ended up making up.  
  
Joe and Jess spent most of the afternoon sitting together talking. Jess was anxious about Jules coming over and when the doorbell rang she was in no way prepared. Joe opened the door fully expecting Jules to be standing on the other side. Much to his and Jess's surprise it was Pinky. She looked extremely upset. She was crying much in the same manner as she had when she thought her wedding was off.  
  
"Is Jess here?" Pinky asked franticly. Joe opened the door revealing Jess on the couch.  
  
"Pinky what's the matter?"  
  
"It's Dad. Mum took him to the hospital. She sent me to get you. Mum didn't say what exactly was wrong, but said that I should get us there immediately. I just have to drop Zambeena off at Teets's parents." Jess was crying. She didn't know what she would do if her father died without ever really making up. "I just wish we were closer to their house."  
  
"I'll watch her if you want." Joe said. "I mean I wouldn't want to make things worse by coming and maybe this way I could help. I used to take care of my sister all the time when she was a baby." Pinky agreed and she and Jess ran off to the hospital leaving Joe with the baby.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, they found there mother immediately. Nothing was said about the fact that Jess was there and no mention was made of any past events. None of that was important.  
  
"It's going to be alright, girls. His blood pressure was high or something like that. We were arguing and.I didn't know what to do." Her mother broke off and sat done in one of the chairs." Pinky helped Jess by taking her crutches so that she could sit down next to her mother.  
  
"Mum, this is my entire fault. I'm so sorry. You wouldn't have been fighting if it hadn't been for me. He would be fine."  
  
"Jessie, this isn't your fault. Don't think that. It was mine. He wanted us to go back and talk to you. I refused. That's why we were fighting. He's going to be fine." Her mother hugged. Jess had all, but given up on her mother hugging her again. They were quiet for a while. Mr. Bhamra was having some tests done and when he came back they all went into his room. Pinky and Jess both hugged him at the same time.  
  
"My girls, don't worry. Everything is going to be alright." They tried to talk like nothing was wrong and has if nothing had happened before. Mrs. Bhamra and Pinky left to get some coffee, but Jess stayed with her father. She was still very worried.  
  
"Well, Jessie, where is he?" Jess was worried that this was going to end badly.  
  
"He's watching Zambeena for Pinky and Teets." Her father nodded in silent approval. He was very pleased that Joe would put Jess and her family before any bad feelings.  
  
"Dad, I'm so sorry if I am the reason that you are here. I want things to be alright between us. We've always been so close. You've always believed in me and my dreams. I love him. I never meant for it to happen, but it did. I can't let him go, but I can't let you go either. We need to talk, all of us, when you're better. I don't know what will happen if we don't find a way to work past this." Jess's mother and Pinky walked in behind her.  
  
"I agree." Mrs. Bhamra said. Jess couldn't believe it. Her mother Jess hobbled to her feet using her crutches and hugged her mother. A nurse was the next to enter and told them that visiting hours were over. Jess and Pinky said goodbye and left.  
  
In the car, Pinky brought up everything that happened. "Jess, I asked you before, but I want you to answer me again. Are you sure that you are ready to give up all the things you are giving up?"  
  
"Pinky, I love him. I really do. He loves me too. I can't imagine not being with him." Pinky nodded. She was basically convinced that Jess was serious. They arrived at Joe's and went inside. Zambeena was asleep so Pinky tried to pack all of her stuff and get her in the car without waking her.  
  
"Thanks Joe. Jess, call me later." Once Pinky was gone, Jess let out a huge sigh.  
  
"Come here." Joe said moving toward her. He took the crutches away from her and placed them against the wall. He then picked Jess up and carried her into the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and sat down on the edge. "Better?"  
  
"Much. You'll never believe what happened. My parents said that once my father, who is going to be fine by the way, is home we're all going to talk and work everything out." Joe was ecstatic. He was glad that things were getting worked out.  
  
"I called Jules just after you left. She said that she'll be here tomorrow. She hopes that your dad is alright. Why don't you get changed and I'll go get you something to eat." Jess kissed him and smiled. Joe actually had something else he needed to pick up that he had planned on picking up earlier. Thank god the store was still opened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: The sadness is gonna be down hill from here and the happiness is gonna go up! Yay, I think it needed the drama though kinda like the movie. Also, I wanted to address what someone said about how her scholarship wouldn't get taken away. When the tissue gets bruised it takes several months. Also, my brother's friend was hurt for a very small amount of time and lost a scholarship to play a sport. Thanx for asking though!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Still snowing.Thanx for the reviews! I reposted chapter five, but the formatting still seems weird.I'll keep trying to fix it. I hate when paragraphs don't come out right!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm in a bidding war with Dr. Dangerous for ownership of this movie and Britney Spears's platform sneakers (LoL.Brownie points to whoever can tell me where (most of) that is from.).  
  
Warnings: Just happiness!!! And one almost incident (I don't want to give it away.I think you get it)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks passed and then the time came to meet with Jess's parents. Joe was a nervous wreck. He had barely had one encounter with her parents since they had met. Hopefully this would all get resolved now and he would be able to be with Jess. They went to Jess's home for lunch with her parents. The meal went fairly well, but it was also pretty quiet. Afterward they moved into the living room and sat down to discuss Jess and Joe's relationship. Nobody was exactly sure where to begin.  
  
"The time has come where we all must discuss this. Things can not continue as they are." Mr. Bhamra began. "Joe, I don't think that you understand what this means for Jesminder. A relationship with you would mean that she would not be able to get married in a traditional ceremony and she would not be able to set foot in that temple without someone saying something. We never imagined that she would ever be in a position where that could be a possibility. She will be sacrificing very much for you."  
  
"I do understand Mr. Bharam, but I think that it is her decision. I can not decide for her. I do love her as I have said to you many times. If she did not or does not at some point in the future want to make those sacrifices, then I would respect that. I do not want to let her go and I do not know how I would go on without her, but if she wanted to be apart I would do that."  
  
"Do you see now why I love him so much? I don't want to hurt you and I know that you don't want me to do something that would make me an outcast, but I really love him. Please listen to what he says. Remember when I told you about playing football and America? This is the same thing. I love him and I am happy with him, but I would be happier if you would not act like I have done something wrong. If we have your blessing then maybe I would be even happier and less guilty."  
  
"I think that we have no choice, but to give you are blessing. I have only one condition though. Jesminder, you must move home." Jess's mother was the one to speak now much to almost everyone's surprise. "I can't say that I wouldn't be happier if you were dating an Indian boy, but I would rather that you loved him with all you heart than simply liked an Indian boy." Jess agreed to stay. Her parents had finally admitted that Joe really loved her.  
  
"We'll go get my things now. Thank you for finally understanding." As soon as they were out the door, they kissed.  
  
Jess still had to use crutches, but now she was able to put slight weight on her foot. The doctor believed that this would be the way her ankle would stay for a while at least. The fractures were healing, but the bruising was not improving, which meant that if she were to begin training again she would likely reinjure it. Joe opened the car door for her. They reached the flat and packed Jess's bag.  
  
"You must be thrilled to have your bed back."  
  
"Nah, I'd rather have you in the room next to me." Jess playfully hit him on the chest. He fell back and pulled Jess along. She was lying on top of him. They began kissing with ever more passion. As things began heating up, Joe stopped it.  
  
"We better get back. Your parents are waiting for you." He sat up moving Jess as well. She nodded. He kissed her once more and then helped her up and back to the car. They got back to Jess's house shortly after. Joe walked her into the house. Jess went upstairs to put her bag up there. Joe was ecstatic to have gotten such a good response from her parents. He knew he couldn't wait much longer, so he asked to speak with Mr. Bhamra and Mrs. Bhamra before Jess came back.  
  
"I'm very happy to have your blessing to be with your daughter. I would like to ask you something else very important to ask. I would like your permission to marry Jess." A silence fell in the room for a long moment. Joe was eager for an answer before Jess came down.  
  
"I think I speak for both of us when I say that we think you should wait a little while before getting engaged. We have taken a giant step here, but I think it is too soon for you to get married regardless of who you are." Joe nodded in response. He was willing to wait if he had too as much as he wanted to marry her. Now at least her parents knew what his intention was. He placed his hand in his jacket and felt the small box that he had gone to so much trouble to get the other day.  
  
Jess reemerged and found her parents talking to Joe. At least they weren't fighting, she thought to herself. "I should get going." He kissed Jess on the cheek. Jess saw both of her parents flinch a little, but they didn't say anything.  
  
"Don't go. Mum, do you mind if Joe stays for dinner?" Mrs. Bhamra wasn't sure she was ready for all of this closeness so soon, but agreed all the same. She went into the kitchen to finish dinner and her father followed eager to discuss this whole thing. Jess led Joe over to the couch. She sat down next to him holding his hand. "Can you believe this?" She smiled exuberantly. "You and my parents eating dinner together with them knowing everything. It's amazing."  
  
"You're amazing." She hit lightheartedly. "Stop pretending that it's not true. I'm really going to miss having you around every minute of the day. I liked knowing that you were there." He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. She kissed him sweetly.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Pinky and her family had apparently come for dinner. "I mean I appreciate the help you gave us, but I didn't expect you to be here." She was honestly surprised. She knew her parents wanted to try to understand Jess, but this was more than understanding this was acceptance. Dinner went well and Joe said goodnight a little while after.  
  
Jess said she was going to go to bed early and went upstairs shortly after Joe left. She closed the door quietly and reached for her phone. She wanted to hear his voice before she went to bed as she had for so long. "Hi."  
  
"Hi, I never thought you'd call." Joe laughed. He had only just gotten in himself. "So how are things now that I'm not there?"  
  
"Relatively quiet. Almost too quiet. Did you say something to them while I was out of the room?"  
  
"No, no. Of course not." He took the ring box out of his pocket and played with it while he talked to her. They talked for an hour or so before finally saying goodnight.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. More and more everyday."  
  
"Me too." They said goodnight and hung up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: A little bit of a shorter chapter, but hopefully that's alright with all of you. I just didn't want to shift to another day in this chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: There's another blizzard so I might have time to write a lot again, but I'm not sure. It'll depend on if I have school or not.  
  
Disclaimer: Can you believe that I don't own this yet?  
  
Warnings: I don't think anything that one would need to be warned about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Jess and Jules met up for the first time. So far they had only spoken to each other on the phone. Jess hadn't had time to get together with Jules since the fight due to all of the things that had happened with her father. A part of Jess didn't want to see Jules in case everything was weird face to face. They had apologized to each other and all of their problems seemed to disappear just like they had after Germany.  
  
Jess was upset that she wouldn't be going back to America with Jules. She had called the coach to inform him of her ankle injury. Since she couldn't guarantee that she would be able to play once she was back, he couldn't guarantee her a place on the team. If she didn't play football she couldn't have a football scholarship. She could still go to the school and pay for it, but it was a lot of money and without football she would just as leave be closer to Joe.  
  
Jules met Jess at her house and they were going to go out for lunch before going to the Harriers' training session. They started talking while they were waiting for the bus (normally they would walk, but not with Jess's bad ankle). Jess thought that they were avoiding the subject so she finally brought it up.  
  
"Are things really alright between us?" She asked hoping that she already knew the answer.  
  
"Yeah, I was just being a jerk. Besides everything worked out so maybe I wasn't completely fair with the things I said." They hugged and continued talking. "How's everything with your family alright?"  
  
"As alright as things will probably ever be. They still don't like the whole thing, but they're trying to understand. There happy I moved home. I think they were worried about the same thing you were."  
  
"I wasn't worried. I just didn't want you to do something you would regret because you were upset. And I was slightly jealous." She laughed.  
  
"When do you leave?" Jules got serious when Jess asked her.  
  
"Next week. I didn't want to say anything."  
  
"It's alright. It isn't your fault I'm not going back. It isn't even the fact that I'm not going back that bothers me. It's the fact that I can't play anymore. I don't even know what to do now. That's all I ever wanted to do."  
  
"You'll think of something." Jess shrugged. They got to the restaurant and ate lunch joking and laughing as they had before. They got to the field just before training started. Jules ran to change so she could train with them while Jess went over to Joe. She kissed Joe and he kissed her back.  
  
"Hey," he said. "I didn't know you were coming. It's a nice surprise." He put his arms around her. "How did it go?"  
  
"With Jules? Fine. She's leaving in a week you know." Joe nodded. He already knew. Jess knew too, but had conveniently forgotten when they were due back. It made it easier.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" He hugged her tighter.  
  
"Yeah." She kissed him one more time before the team came out. They all felt really bad for Jess and tried to be all nice. She was grateful that the girls were so nice, but in some way it made her feel worse. After a few minutes the girls moved out onto the field. Joe stood with Jess for a minute. "You better go, Coach." He smiled and kissed her one last time before beginning training. Jess sat down on the bleachers. She watched the practice fearing she would never play at all again.  
  
When training ended, Jules and Joe both came over to her. Jess tried not to look sad, but it was hard. She really just wanted to go home and cry. "The team looks good." She forced a smile. Joe jumped over the railing and sat down next to her as he had her first day on the team.  
  
"You don't have to pretend you're happy to be here. I know it must be hard. Especially today." Jess nodded. She had tried to forget that today had been the day she and Jules had left for America last year. In one year, it was all over and that was hard to deal with. "C'mon, I'll take you and Jules home." Joe dropped Jules off first and then headed for Jess's house. He stopped the car a block or so from Jess's house so he could talk to her for a minute.  
  
"Do you think you could come to my place tonight? I mean will your parents let you out?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell them I'm going somewhere else if I have to. Why?"  
  
"I have a surprise for you. Be there at seven if you can." He started the car again and left her at her house. He went straight home to get ready for tonight. Jess asked her parents if they would mind if she went out for a while that night. They said that it would be alright. Like everyone else, her parents were worried about how Jess would deal with things now that Jules was leaving.  
  
"Are you walking to his house?" It was her mother. Jess hadn't even mentioned Joe, but obviously her mother knew.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"A mother knows these things. I don't want you walking on that bad ankle. Let me take you over, please." Jess agreed to let her mother take her to Joe's. She was very thankful that her mother would knowingly let her go there. "I suppose it isn't a bad place to live." Her mother added when they got to Joe's flat.  
  
"Thank-you, Mum." Jess said hugging her mother before she got out of the car. "I'll have Joe bring me home later."  
  
"Just see that it isn't too much later." Jess laughed.  
  
"I promise." She walked up to Joe's flat. When she got to the door, she saw that a note was attached with her name on it. It said:  
  
"Come in, the door's open." Jess couldn't imagine what Joe had prepared for her. She turned the doorknob slowly and gasped when she saw the room. The room glowed with candles and Joe stood in the middle of the room holding two glasses of champagne. He walked over to Jess and handed her the glass.  
  
"Happy Anniversary." He said to her. Jess gasped.  
  
"Anniversary?"  
  
"Mhm. Exactly one year ago today, we shared our very first kiss at the airport. After that we were a couple. Therefore, today is our anniversary." Jess felt tears of happiness forming in her eyes. Joe kissed her softly. "But it wasn't the day I fell in love with you. That happened way before that."  
  
"You are the most amazing person I have ever known in my life. I loved you before then too."  
  
"Well then, to love and to us." He said before they both sipped from their glasses. He took her glass and his and placed them on a table. He turned soft music on. "Dance with me."  
  
"But my ankle." Joe came over. He picked her up and held her in his arms. "I guess you thought of everything. I feel bad that I didn't think of anything."  
  
"You didn't have to. I wanted to do this for you." He sat her down on the coach and kissed her passionately. "I know you love me and that's all I need. Ever." They kissed some more and then Joe pulled away. "There is one more thing."  
  
"No, you've done too much already." Joe brought a small wrapped box out and handed it to her. Inside was a beautiful bracelet (A/N Did you think it was the ring??). "Joe really this is too much." He put it around her wrist.  
  
"Stop saying that. It isn't too much. It's only the beginning." They went back to kissing. They spent the next few hours happily together reminiscing about all the good things that had happened.  
  
"I remember the first day Jules brought you to the team." Joe began.  
  
"Let me guess, you fell madly in love with me right then in there." Joe started laughing.  
  
"Actually, I thought that you had no idea what you were doing." Jess laughed this time.  
  
"Thanks a lot!"  
  
"Yeah, but then you started playing and you were fantastic. And then the next time when I talked to you on the bleachers," He paused. "I thought you were so sweet."  
  
"And the rest is history." She kissed him over and over again. "I better get home. My mother told me not to be too late and I don't want to make her mad, not when things are alright with all of us." Joe nodded in understanding and helped Jess to her feet.  
  
"I was feeling really crappy," She looked up into his eyes. "Until now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Chapter Eight here I come!! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's another chapter for you wonderful readers!  
  
Disclaimer: I only need a few million more dollars to buy it!!!  
  
Warnings: One of those big defining moments (not telling if it's good or bad but be ready!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Days and weeks passed. That's how it is when people are as happy as Jess and Joe were. Jess's parents had Joe for dinner at least once a week and conversation had turned much more natural and to more colloquial things. Joe regularly played cricket with Jess's father. Joe knew exactly how to flatter Mrs. Bhamra. They had all warmed up to each other. By early October, Jess's ankle was all, but healed. She had begun university, commuting into London for classes each day. She hadn't taken football back up, but did play with Joe occasionally. Any spare time either had been completely devoted to the other. Jess lived at home, but spent most time at Joe's.  
  
With every passing minute, Joe and Jess felt closer and closer to one another. They loved each other so much. Joe longed to ask her to marry him, but had backed off hoping that his devotion would prove in itself that he was serious. By December, though, he could wait no longer. He wanted his proposal to be his Christmas present to Jess, but he wouldn't ask her without her parents' blessings.  
  
"Jules is coming home tomorrow." Jess told him one night after they had eaten dinner together at his flat. "I'm going to meet her at the airport. Do you want to come?"  
"I can't. I have a meeting with some very important people."  
  
"About the Harriers or something?"  
  
"Something like that." He kissed her. "If it works out though, I think everything is going to be wonderful. Really change things." She gave him a strange look.  
  
"Joe, you're acting so weird. What are you up to?" He shrugged and kissed her again.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you home." Joe didn't want the Bhamra's to get upset the night before he went to see them. Jess was surprised usually Joe didn't want to take her home. He dropped her off as usual, but Jess still thought something was up. The next day at the airport she talked to Jules about the way Joe was acting.  
  
"So how's Joe?" Jules asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think he's cheating on me." Jules was absolutely shocked.  
  
"Jess, I've known Joe for a long time. He would never do that. Why do you think so?"  
  
"I don't know, but he's acting weird and sneaking off. And he was talking about things changing." Jules shook her head again.  
  
"He wouldn't. Joe loves you too much and has done too much to be with you to throw it all away on some slut." Jess agreed, but still wasn't sure. She quickly changed the subject to what Jules had been doing.  
  
Meanwhile, Joe was in his very important meeting with the Bhamras. He tried to word everything very carefully and speak as truthfully as possible in hopes that he would get their blessing. "I asked you back in the summer, if I could propose to your daughter. You asked me to wait and I respected your decision. Now you know me better and my intentions. I love Jess with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to ask you again for your permission to marry your daughter." Joe took a deep breath after he finished. The Bhamras sat silently for a moment silently conferring with each other.  
  
At long last her father spoke. "Joe, we have spent a great deal of time with you and have found you to be a polite young man. When our girls were born we did not pre-arrange their marriages. We never wanted them to marry for anything, but love. We never thought that the man one of our daughters fell in love with would be one who was not Indian. I want her to be happy, though. I have always looked out for her happiness. I think that you can make her happy. I give you my blessing." Joe was happier than he had ever been.  
  
"I agree that you are not what I expected for her husband, but if you are what Jesminder wants then we can not stand in the way." Joe couldn't stop smiling. He shook Mr. Bhamra's hand and then hugged Mrs. Bhamra. That night Jess came to Joe's house ready to confront Joe about the alleged cheating.  
  
"Joe, I have to ask you something and I don't know exactly how to say this."  
  
"Actually, I have to ask you something too and I don't know exactly how to say it."  
  
"Are you cheating on me?" Joe was shocked.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Joe responded in disbelief. Jess began to freak out. She felt tears welling in her eyes. Joe went down on one knee in a classic proposal stance. He took the ring out of his pocket. "Jesminder Bhamra, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes. Yes!" She said between falling tears. He placed the beautiful ring on her finger and stood to hold her. "But what about my parents?" Jess said a few minutes later.  
  
"We have their blessing. That's who I went to talk to. Now, what's this about me cheating?" He asked still holding her. She laughed.  
  
"I thought that's why you were sneaking around. Jules told me I was being stupid, but I was afraid of losing you. That's never going to happen now." She smiled and kissed him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Joe held Jess in his arms well into the evening. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had never imagined being this excited about something other than football.  
  
"I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and find out this is all some dream." She looked at her ring and then at Joe. "But it isn't a dream. It's real." Joe leaned in and kissed her the way he had the first time that they had ever kissed. "Can we go tell my parents? Officially." Jess was still unsure of whether they would say something else to her other than that which they had said to him.  
  
"Of course." Joe grabbed their coats and escorted Jess to the car. Jess's mother and father had called Pinky knowing that Joe had intended to propose to her and knew that Jess would want to tell her as well.  
  
"I have something to tell you." Jess said when she walked in. "We're engaged!" She put her hand up revealing the ring. Pinky ran over and grabbed her hand.  
  
"It's gorgeous, innit?" Pinky said glaring at the ring. "Congratulations, sweetie." She added after hugging Jess. Her parents shared Pinky's sentiments. Jess was overjoyed to have their blessing in this. Joe stayed with her parents while Jess ran to call Jules.  
  
"Hi, Jules?"  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"I talked to Joe and he definitely isn't cheating on me."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He asked me to marry him. We got engaged tonight!" Jules screamed happily on the other end. Even though, she had never been that boy crazy she was at heart a romantic and was glad her friends were happy. All jealousy seemed to disappear when she heard the news. "What about your family?"  
  
"Well, it's hard to say. They seem alright with it now, but right now it's just words. I don't know what's going to happen when the wedding gets closer." They talked for a few a little while before Jess rejoined the others in the living room.  
  
"I better be getting home." Pinky said not long after. "Jess, Joe congratulations again. Jess, walk me out." Pinky grabbed her sister's arm. "You're really sure then?"  
  
"Yes. Mum and Dad seem to be dealing with it. What about you?"  
  
"I'm happy for you, of course. But."  
  
"But you don't like that he's not Indian because people are going to talk."  
  
"That mate of yours what's his name.Tony. Does he know? I mean I always thought he fancied you." Jess laughed slightly.  
  
"I think he'll be alright with it." Pinky didn't see the humor, but hugged Jess once more.  
  
"I really am happy for you. He seems decent and I have to say you have good taste in men." Jess laughed and Pinky left. Jess turned and stood in the door for a moment looking at her parents standing with Joe looking exquisitely happy. She wished this could last. 


End file.
